Eva
by welchandsummers
Summary: Haymitch and Effie after giving birth. I'm bad with summaries. Hayffie fluff ahead. Rate and review x


_A/N: so this takes place a few minutes after Effie and Haymitch's child's birth. uhh I don't really have a lot of this planned but enjoy, rate, and review please. This does not relate to my Hayffie roleplay in any way. I started this a long time ago. Wrapped it up quickly. Sorry it's crap. Thank you! x_

I brush a lock of golden hair from her warm forehead. Usually it's soft and shiny, but now, it's damp with sweat. "Hey, princess," I murmur to her. She looks up at me with sleepy, blue eyes that I become locked in in an instant.

"Haymitch?" She takes my hand in hers and yawns.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," I tell her. I know she doesn't need the reassurance, but it's the best I can do right now. I pull up a chair beside her hospital bed, never letting go of her hand. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess." She hates when I tease her like this. I hate when she scolds me about my manners. We're even.

Effie bites her lip thoughtfully. "I'm…pregnant?" she guesses.

I chuckle, glad she's feeling all right. "No, no. Nice try though, sweetheart."

"Then what?" I can hear the curiosity in her voice, smooth like velvet.

"We did it."

Effie flashes me a skeptical look. "We did what?"

"We had a baby." I smile at her again.

"We," she stresses, squeezing my hand, "did not do anything. I just went through labor. _I_ just had a child. You just got me pregnant."

"You couldn't have done it without me, princess."

"Mhm." Effie rolls over on her side and takes my hand under her pillow. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven, sweetheart," I answer her. "How're you feeling?" I stroke her haircomfortingly.

She closes her eyes. "Anxious. Sleepy. Nervous."

"I'm sorry. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when they come in, princess."

"I don't want to. I can't. I'm too anxious." Effie opens her eyes and smiles in my direction. "Where's the baby?"

I clear my throat. "They're cleaning her up and they're gonna run some tests on her."

"This is stupid. I just spent sixteen hours pushing her through in excruciating pain and I can't even see her?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I lean down and kiss her forehead. "But, hey, she's all ours, until she moves out."

Effie slaps my hand playfully and rests her head on it. "That's not funny, Haymitch. I wanna see her."

"I do too," I offer. "I hope she has your eyes."

"I don't know. I like yours. I love that shade of grey."

"I know, sweetheart." She tells me all the time. "Maybe she'll have your hair," I say.

"Maybe. Where is everybody?"

"Johanna and Annie went to get coffee for everybody. I don't know if they're back yet," I answer. "And Katniss and Peeta are still in the waiting room, I think."

Effie doesn't answer, just stretches out her legs and closes her eyes.

"Go to sleep, princess," I tell her, not expecting her to obey.

"Will you wake me? When she comes in?" she asks.

I'm about to answer when a doctor comes through the door, smiling. I grin at Effie and she squeezes my hand again. A nurse follows the doctor in, carrying what seems, at first, to be only a bundle of blankets. Then she hands it to Effie and Effie folds back a corner of the blanket on top and smiles at our baby.

I move in and see that the baby does have my eyes. She's not crying, to my surprise. She's tiny, and honestly, she's beautiful.

"Haymitch, look," Effie says. "She has my hair."

Little tufts of blonde curls are on her head. "Looks like her momma," I say.

Effie pulls her attention away from the baby to smile at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess," I tell her, planting a kiss on her nose. "What do you wanna name her?"

"I don't know." She looks into the baby's eyes. "What about Eva?"

"Eva." It's simple. It's pretty. It won't get her beaten up at school. "Eva Natalia Abernathy," I suggest. The words sound beautiful together.

Effie nods eagerly. "I love it. Haymitch, her eyes… they're so pretty."

I run my finger down Eva's cheek, soft as velvet. Then I look back up at Effie, who's grinning ear-to-ear, tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

"Hey, Effs," I whisper, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

She laughs and kisses the top of Eva's head. "I love you, Haymitch."


End file.
